


空蝉

by GoteborgRose



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoteborgRose/pseuds/GoteborgRose
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Pisces Aphrodite
Kudos: 3





	空蝉

夏末的日子，林间树荫的蝉鸣，像唱到沙哑的歌。  
撒加第一次踏上瑞典的国土，他来接双鱼座的圣斗士前往圣域。  
阿布罗狄和父母每年夏天都会到乡间的别墅度假，红色的屋子坐落在广袤的森林边缘，白漆粉刷的门栏被绿色的植物包裹。树影斑驳中摇摆着秋千，说不出名字的紫色野花小小地开在草丛里，迎着从海岸线吹来的微风。

在这几乎看不到夜晚的夏日，连阳光都燃烧得透彻。  
阿布罗狄坐在后院阳台的木板上，他看见那个蓝头发的年轻人走进客厅，和父母说着什么，应该是有关自己的事。等年轻人出来的时候，他从后拍了他的肩膀。  
阿布罗狄扭过头，对上一双绀青色的眼睛。  
“阿布罗狄对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“我叫撒加，双子座的圣斗士，我想很快我们就会成为同僚和战友了。”  
撒加伸出手，他在阿布罗狄手心放了一捧蓝色和红色的浆果。  
“这里的夏天很有意思，人们看起来十分惬意。”  
“圣域，也有这样茂密的树林吗？”  
阿布罗狄咬了一口手中的浆果，汁液浸润在口腔里，散发出酸甜的香气。  
撒加没想到阿布罗狄的第一个问题会是这个，他思考了一下，揉了揉他水色的短发：“那里更多的是陡峭的山和岩石修筑的宫殿，但阿布罗狄想的话，可以拥有属于自己的玫瑰园。”  
阿布罗狄点点头，抬起手把浆果递到撒加嘴边，示意撒加和自己一起分享。  
“很好吃。”  
“要和我到前面的林子里走走吗？”  
“好啊，你带路。”  
阿布罗狄站起来，他穿着背带裤和白色袜子，差不多到撒加腰间的高度。撒加牵起他的手，跟着他从后院的小路踏进林间。

他像生活在森林中的精灵一样，没有谁比他更熟悉每一条小径通往的方向。他对撒加讲着身边植物的名字，从地上不起眼的小花到参天的树。  
“他们都很喜欢你。”  
“喜欢我？”  
“嗯，除了你会带我走这一点。”  
“你不想离开吗？”  
撒加看着他，他还不能参透面前这个男孩的心思。  
“不，是这些家伙会想我。”  
阿布罗狄在一棵树前停下脚步，树枝上垂挂着退去不久的蝉壳。  
“你可以听得懂植物讲话吧。”  
“是的，”阿布罗狄点点头，“刚开始的时候觉得不可思议，时间长了还有点害怕。”  
“为什么害怕？”  
“有这种能力就一定有相应的命运等着我吧，以前每天都会思考未来会面对什么。不过看见你以后，那种恐惧似乎消失了。”  
阿布罗狄的视线一直停留在这具空壳上。他踮起脚，伸手想要触碰，但他的身高还不足以让他轻易取下它。  
“看来是我多虑了。”撒加抱起阿布罗狄，帮他拿到渴望的东西，“你看起来并不抵触。”  
“我去那个叫圣域的地方，是要去守护什么吗？”  
“可以这么讲，从阿布罗狄被称作双鱼座起，就要赌上自己的一切去守护女神，守护正义、和平还有人们的笑脸。这并不是什么容易的事，你要从现在起就做好奉献所有的准备。”  
“我知道了。”  
阿布罗狄小心翼翼地捏着指间的空蝉，叶间的微光照射在棕色半透明外皮上，清晰地映出蝉身的纹路。  
“感觉要问的有很多，以后撒加再慢慢教我吧。”  
“要把它带回去吗？”  
“嗯，妈妈这个时候应该做好晚饭等我们回家了。”  
“好。”

撒加在这里停留了三天，到了启程的日子，阿布罗狄很早就爬下床，他换好衣服，轻手轻脚地走出卧室。窗沿上摆着一个透明的瓶子，用木塞盖紧，里面是保存完好的蝉壳和几片夏天的叶子。  
父母还在熟睡，他们约好吃过午饭再走，但阿布罗狄提前和撒加打了招呼，他觉得不辞而别是更好的选择。  
撒加已经在屋外等他了，他帮阿布罗狄拎起昨晚收拾的简单的行李，领着他走出别墅。  
“真的不和他们告别了吗？你要知道，这可能是你们最后一次见面。”  
“我在玻璃瓶下面压了一封给他们的信，他们不会怪我的。”阿布罗狄向撒加解释，“要是停留得久了，妈妈又要哭了。”  
“你倒是比我想得成熟许多。”撒加感慨着，把他抱上马车，“既然已经决定了，那我尊重你的意思。”  
阿布罗狄没有做声，他回头望了眼绿荫中红色的砖瓦，还有那个坐在秋千上吹着夏风的过去的自己。 

海鸥掠过渡轮，零星的孤岛在白雾中若隐若现。轮船驶出港口有一段时间了，阿布罗狄枕着撒加的膝盖睡了一会，他睁眼看向窗外，天空蒙上了缭绕的云层。  
“这里逐渐可以看到夜晚了。”  
“嗯，明明在海上，但比平常还让人平静。”  
两个人走上甲板，海浪自由地拍打船身，留下涌动的波纹。夜色倾泻在下来，没有晴朗的夜空，没有闪烁的星星，只有围栏上一盏盏橙色的灯泛着温柔的光亮。阿布罗狄望着一望无际的海面出神，耳畔的头发在风中舞动。  
“在想家吗？”撒加问道，他知道这对阿布罗狄来说是件困难的事。  
阿布罗狄没有直接回答，转而问了撒加另一个问题：“人的记忆会保存很久吗？”  
撒加又一次感到意外，好在这个问题他还可以解答：“我想要分情况，重要的人、重要的事通常有着不同寻常的意义，人们自然而然地把它们烙刻在脑海，不会轻易忘记。你为什么突然问起这个？”  
“觉得爸爸妈妈忘了我会更好。”阿布罗狄抬起头，薄荷蓝的瞳孔透着灯火的颜色。“有时候觉得记忆是多余的东西，不能改变过去，不能预知未来，只能让人毫无意义地感慨。说不定什么时候我就消失了，给他们留下记忆的话，他们一定会难过吧。”  
“你的确有很多不一样的想法，”撒加蹲下来，把自己的外套披在阿布罗狄身上，让他暖和一些。似乎可以感受到双鱼座战士的魅力，如同在平静的黑暗里辉烁的星尘，并不耀眼，但使人无法忽略。“这样说吧，难过和喜悦是不可分割的。回忆失去确实让人怅然若失，可这些记忆正是他们留下的宝物，如果连这样的权利也剥夺，活着的人才真的会陷入绝望。你不希望他们痛苦，因为你爱他们，同样的，因为他们爱你，才一定要珍惜有关你的一切，不敢忘记一点。”  
“撒加。”  
“我说得太深了吗？”  
“不是，”阿布罗狄沉默了一会儿，紧紧攥着身上被风吹起的他的外套，“人的一生是不是很短？”  
“是吧，尤其对于我们来说，永远不知道死亡何时会突然降临。”  
“那如果可以同生共死，就不用抱憾去怀念另一个人了吧。我既不想看活着的人被悲痛折磨，也不希望因为死亡就忘记一切。”  
“同生共死吗。”撒加捧住他的脸颊，露出柔和的微笑，“这可不是件容易的事，等阿布罗狄长大之后说不定就否定了这样的念头。”  
“我不会的。”阿布罗狄注视着撒加，认真地说，“等我找到了那个重要的人，我希望与他同生共死。”  
“好，我相信阿布罗狄。”撒加给予他认可与肯定，他纯粹得不掺一丝杂质，正是这个年纪的男孩应有的样子，“不过现在我们要回船舱里休息了。”  
他搂着阿布罗狄躺在床上，心口似乎被什么敲击了一下。同生共死，无论什么时候都是人生最奢侈的事，连他也有些羡慕这样的约定。

与家乡不同，圣域的夏天只有训练，战斗和守护第十二座宫殿。鲜红的玫瑰将双鱼宫到教皇厅之间的路铺满，算得上是这里植物最多的地方了，在一眼望去只有象牙白的恢弘石柱间，显得美丽又珍贵。  
偶尔可以听见蝉鸣，在山脚下的树林里，撒加为阿布罗狄念着书上的故事。他头发长了一些，手腕上缠着绷带，阳光透过缝隙在书本上投下叶的影子，四周被不曾休止的歌声环绕。  
涌入圣域的新鲜血液，离开圣域的背叛者与亡灵，身边的人不断变化，像梦境一样来不及感叹。阿布罗狄也从懵懂的少年成为能够独当一面的男人，从仰望，并肩，再到单膝跪在戴着面具的自己面前。  
撒加已经很少来这里了，从他以亚里士的身份生活起，就已经无法卸掉压迫于肩上的沉重伪装。在原本的人格苏醒时，他也想过了结自己的生命，可每一个煎熬的夜晚，阿布罗狄都坐在床边让自己安然入眠。  
从天而降的倾盆大雨让撒加措手不及，夏天总是如此，他浑身湿透，躲在树下避雨。脚下踩到什么东西，发出咔嚓的碎裂声响。撒加低下头，湿漉漉的泥土里半掩着几具蝉的空壳，从树枝上被雨水冲刷下来，变得残破不堪。  
他弯腰捡起离脚边最近的一个，用手指抹去沾染的土屑。  
“真是短暂的一生啊。”不知什么时候阿布罗狄站在他身边，他撑起披风遮在两个人身上，关切地抱怨，“这么大的雨跑到山脚下，教皇也喜欢乱来吗。”  
“看你还在训练，一个人无聊了就下来走走，没想到赶上大雨。”撒加摊开手心，让阿布罗狄看得更清楚一点，“我记得你小时候盯着这个发愣，还带了一个回家保存了起来。”  
“已经完全看不出样子了。”  
“雨这么大，这种原本就一触即破的脆弱东西，轻而易举就可以破坏。”  
“和人一样。”阿布罗狄捏起蝉翼，差不多是这具空蝉仅有的可辨的位置，“在神眼里，人类也这样不堪一击吧。守护神明的战士，或许从最开始就是个骗局，大家都是被玩弄的命运罢了。”  
“所以想用自己的力量去维持正义，但有时候怀疑选错了方式。”撒加摘下面具，凝视着面具上没有表情的外壳，“如果有一天我输了，雅典娜重新回到圣域，你们跟着我，早晚会受到不可挽回的伤害，等那个时候再想忏悔赎罪已经来不及。”  
“撒加顾虑得太多了。”  
“我知道，换成亚里士的话一定会说我优柔寡断，可我必须思考这些问题。被自己的第二人格操纵着，真的是可笑的事。”  
“就算失败了也没关系。”阿布罗狄坦然地说着。他松开手，让蝉壳归于泥土，抬起脚彻底碾碎。“蝉的话，从变成成虫的那刻起就已经走向死亡了吧。在树枝里的若虫拼尽全力破土而出，只是想要得到一个结果吗？倒不如说为了迎来属于自己的结局，终于摆脱了束缚。”  
“阿布罗狄。”  
“既然是转瞬即逝的生命，还是要实现自己想要的才对。对我来说，我想要追随撒加确立我们的正义；对人们来说，他们想要最安稳的生活和幸福。无论多少梦想和爱，全部都托付给撒加了。”  
“你太为难我了，从小就这样。”他久违地笑了一下，伸开双臂拥住他。“就算是成为罪人的结果，也要和我一起面对吗？”  
“当然。”  
阿布罗狄声音坚定，或者说从最初就不曾犹豫。怀念重要的人，烙刻在脑海里的重要的事，都比不过同生共死，哪怕死亡将夺走一切。

握于手心的现世，上一秒还是无法预知的未来，下一刻就化作不能改变的过去。转眼之间，连身边萦绕的玫瑰香气都消散殆尽。撒加躺在教皇厅冰冷的石砖上，意识几近模糊。  
所有的记忆，在回望脚下轨迹的瞬间都不复存在，像雨后碎裂的空蝉，零星地落入泥土。但他丝毫不感到慌乱，闭上眼睛，可以听见那个人呼唤自己的声音。 

“雨停了，撒加。”  
树叶上的雨滴滑落在阿布罗狄肩头，他牵起他的手，眼里映着爱与满天的星光。

【Fin】


End file.
